The present invention relates to apparatus for preparing extruded food products, particularly multi-coloured products, and more particularly to apparatus having members which provided for ingredient mixing, for mixture emulsification and for extrusion of products which differ, particularly as in color, one from another.
European Patent Application No. 0265740 already relates to a process for preparing pieces, in which a meat emulsion is prepared by subjecting it to a heat treatment allowing coagulation of the proteins present. To obtain the coagulation, a certain content of proteins is required, which increases the cost of the starting raw materials.